


Fashion Cover

by holmes221b



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M, Marking, Post sex scene, Scarves are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wear a turtleneck or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This post-sex scene has been in my head for the past couple of days...

Jude looked at himself in the mirror and frowned at the still prominent mark on the side of his neck.  
"Are you done yet, Judsie? We're going to be late for the premiere if you don't hurry up in there!" hollered Robert from the other side of the bathroom door.  
"If we are late, it's your fault!" Jude shouted back as Robert poked his head around the door.  
"I'm not the one trying to use cosmetics to hide a bite mark," Robert pointed out, indicating the make-up kit lying open on the sink. "Wear a turtleneck or something."  
"I don't own a turtleneck, Robert," snapped Jude.  
"There's other ways to cover your neck besides a turtleneck, Judsie. Sexier ways," Robert replied before he wandered off to go through Jude's wardrobe.  
"Why did you have to bite my neck _today_ of all days, Robert?"  
"Because I didn't want anyone trying to take what's rightfully mine," Robert replied as he found something that would work perfectly.  
"And just who do you think is going to be trying that while I'm hanging off your arm?" Jude wondered aloud as Robert returned to the bathroom with his prize.  
"Kelly might."  
Robert held a red scarf out to Jude as he spoke.  
"I'm pretty sure Kelly wouldn't do that, especially after she walked in on us kissing each other behind her trailer," Jude remarked as he took the scarf from Robert.  
"Let's just think of it as a preemptive strike, Judsie dear," Robert declared as Jude wrapped the scarf around his neck, covering up where Robert had bitten him only hours earlier.  
"Like the weapon you only have to use once?" Jude asked innocently as he came out of the bathroom.  
"Something like that, I suppose," Robert acknowledged. "Though I don't see how."  
"Don't think too much about it, we've got a premiere to go to," Jude replied with a smirk.


End file.
